mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke
"I have everything I need, my friends and comrades that I will die for: If you dare threaten that, it is high time you disappear!"-Luke to (A future opponent he'll soon face) As the 17 year old dragon slayer man who is second-in-command of one of the most powerful guilds of mages worldwide: Direwolf, Luke Trevalos, the best friend of Syra travel the world Appearance Luke is a slim young boy of medium height and toned physique. He has long black hair, and his most prominent feature is his sharp red eyes. His clothes vary depending on the occasion. On normal days, he wears a large black kimono robe, medium gray socks and wooden sandals. On more formal days, he wears a black pea coat trimmed with gold, a white button up shirt with a skinny black tie, black pants and dress shoes. Personality Luke is a rather quiet individual, usually only mostly talking to his friend Syra. He is also the more rational person out the two (Referring to him and Syra) As he is always willing to negotiate his way out of trouble and avoid as much bloodshed as possible. He also has a softer side, though he rarely shows it. However, it is easy to mistake Luke as a hostile individual, as his eyes show a fierce demeanor, easily intimidating other people. Likewise, this results in Luke being unapproachable from a strangers perspective. History Early Life Born in the cold and snowy lands of the north, Like Syra, he too was an abandoned orphan as a newborn, left to die out in the wild mountains as a defenseless baby. This resulted in a typical Dragon Slayer Mage childhood: One of being raised by a dragon and taught the basic ways of world interaction. The dragon who raised Luke in particular was an ice dragon, who was one of the most elite dragon warriors who existed: Trevalokion. The day his dragon was sickly and slain by a group of hunters, Luke had lost control of his temper for the first time. He massacred the entire 25 group of hunters, leaving behind a trail of blood at only the age of 14. Adolescence Having nowhere else to go, Luke wandered the world as an orphaned kid once again, travelling from city to city until he found the right place to stay. One day, he stumbled across the Brimestone academy of magic and decided to join. He made a friend there, Syra who happened to be a dragon slayer just like him. He and Syra got along really well and became best friends, even to the point of after leaving the academy they joined the Direwolf mage guild together. Present Now, with Luke being a famous and powerful mage works together with Syra as the second-in-command of the guild, traveling with Syra around the world, even focusing on the current destination: Earnwold, the jewel of the Fedorian empire. He helps Syra run the famous Direwolf guild, and takes on many jobs and missions to defeat the bad guys. Magic, Abilities and Skills Ice Dragon Slayer Magic As a typical slayer, he is capable of heavily damaging dragons more than most people can. He can also consume the element of ice in order to refill his magic energy. Like Syra, he too is a third generation dragon slayer, having increased magical power. He is also immune to most cold-based attacks, and resistant to the stronger ones. Dragon Force With this power, he can bring out his true potential capabilities in this state by activating it, his skin becomes ice blue dragon scales, his magical power and his endurance greatly increase. His hair spikes up and turns icy white, and his eyes glow light blue. Ice Drive It is said that by activating this power, he can 'Harness the Power of a Dragon God' (Which is an exaggeration but he is still extremely lethal when this is active) but it enhances his physical prowess and speed momentarily enough to overwhelm people in combat. Expert hand-to-hand combat specialist He has actively shown an ability to easily engage his opponents in melee combat without weapons. Enhanced Endurance He can also take many hits and survive, and proceed to keep fighting. Category:People Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical Category:Dragon Slayer